videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Wikitrucos:Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury
Estos son los trucos del videojuego Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury para PS2 y Gamecube. Consejos Obtener un Rank A El Rank de batalla es una calificación que se te da al finalizar un combate. Obtener una A, la calificación máxima te servirá para ganar Pts. Mamodo adicionales y desbloquear contenido oculto. Las acciones que el juego tiene en cuenta para darte el Rank son: *'Times down:' Indica cuantas veces tu personaje fue derribado, tu Rank disminuirá cada vez que te derriben. Evita los golpes directos y mantente alejado del enemigo para que no te derriben. *'Gimmick damage amount:' Indica las veces que el enemigo es golpeado con las partes del escenario. Tu Rank subirá cada vez que dañes al enemigo con un objeto del escenario. Para esto simplemente dispara un conjuro contra una pared, o cualquier pieza que se destruya del escenario cuando el enemigo esté cerca de ella. Hazlo solo si ves la oportunidad pero no te empeñes demasiado en hacer esto ya que puede terminar complicándote la pelea. Además no es necesario hacerlo si logras evitar los otros tres aspectos. *'Out of the power from within!:' Esto ocurre cuando lanzas un conjuro sin tener la suficiente energía, tu personaje gritará esa frase y tu Rank disminuirá. Puedes prevenirlo si prestas atención a la barra de energía y evitas usar conjuros cuando está muy baja. *'N° of times book dropped:' Indica las veces que a tu personaje se le cayó el libro, tu Rank disminuirá si esto ocurre. Las formas más comunes de perder el libro son: siendo golpeado por el humano rival, o siendo golpeado cuando el humano está quieto mientras controlas al mamodo. Para evitar perder el libro, corre siempre que el humano rival se te acerque demasiado, y deja al humano protegido si está inmovilizado. *La cantidad de vida y el tiempo restantes no influyen en el Rank. Modos de juego desbloqueables Stage Select Las etapas de Stage Select se irán desbloqueando individualmente a medida que las vayas superando en el Modo Story. Para habilitar todas las etapas en sus 3 dificultades, necesitarás completar el Modo Story en la dificultad máxima (Hard). Zatch's Diary Para desbloquear este modo debes superar el Modo Story en su dificultad Easy. Arcade Mode Este es uno de los modos mas difíciles de desbloquear debido a que los requisitos son ridículos. La forma correcta de que aparezca este modo es la siguiente: Pelea en el Modo Vs. y tras ganar aumenta la fuerza de tu personaje con los Puntos Mamodo, si tienes una Memory Card los datos del personaje mejorado se guardarán y aparecerán en la pantalla de selección de personajes, entre las estrellas de abajo. Escoge una de estas estrellas para seguir peleando y mejorando al personaje. Cuando finalmente le hayas dado 30 Pts Mamodo al personaJe, aparecerá un mensaje diciendo "Mamodo points are full" que significa que llegaste al límite y ya no puedes mejorarle más. El Modo Arcade finalmente se desbloqueará cuando mejores a 3 personajes distintos hasta que alcancen los 30 Pts Mamodo. 4P Battle! Para desbloquear este modo necesitas pelear 20 veces en el Modo Vs.. Mini Games *Para desbloquear este modo de juego con los 5 minijuegos principales, completa el modo Zatch's Diary. *Para desbloquear el minijuego Let's play with Volcan!: Ver sección Password. *Para desbloquear el minijuego Let's play with Ponygon!: Debes superar el Modo Arcade con Ponygon & Sunbeam. Personajes desbloqueables *Para desbloquear a los personajes ocultos en el Modo Vs.: Tienes que derrotarlos en el Modo Story, o igualmente en el modo Stage Select con un Rank A. La forma más sencilla es dirigirte al modo Stage Select y escoger la segunda etapa del personaje que quieres desbloquear en su dificultad Easy, así te será mas fácil ganar. *Para desbloquear a Ponygon & Sunbeam, Hyde & Eido, Zeno & Dufort y Victoream & Mohawk Ace en el Modo Vs.: Ver sección Passwords. *Para desbloquear a los personajes ocultos en el Modo Arcade: Primero debes desbloquear el Modo Arcade. Luego tienes que ir al Modo Vs. y ganar una pelea con el personaje deseado consiguiendo un Rank A. Todos los personajes del Modo Vs. pueden habilitarse en el Modo Arcade. *Para desbloquear a Ponygon & Sunbeam y Hyde & Eido en el Modo Arcade: Ver sección Passwords. Galerías desbloqueables '''Model Gallery Los modelos de cada personaje deben desbloquearse por separado: *Para desbloquear los modelos del mamodo y el humano en las parejas no seleccionables: Tienes que derrotarlos en el Modo Story, o igualmente en el modo Stage Select con un Rank A, en cualquier dificultad. *Para desbloquear los modelos de los mamodos en las parejas seleccionables: Tienes que ganar una pelea en el Modo Vs. con el mamodo deseado y obtener un Rank A. *Para desbloquear los modelos de los humanos en las parejas seleccionables: Tienes que superar el Modo Arcade con el personaje deseado. *Para desbloquear los modelos de Suzy y Naomi: Ver sección Passwords. '''Stage Gallery Se habilita al superar el Modo Story en su dificultad máxima (Hard). Visual Gallery Se habilita al superar el Modo Story en su dificultad máxima (Hard). Sound Gallery Primero tienes que haber habilitado todos los minijuegos en el modo Mini Games. Luego debes superar cada uno de los 7 minijuegos. El desafío principal está en el minijuego Let's play with Ponygon! ya que debes completarlo con el 100% para que puedas habilitar la Sound Gallery. Passwords Puedes acceder a la pantalla de Passwords en el menú de opciones. Para que el Password funcione, primero tienes que desbloquear el modo de juego al que corresponde. Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury 25px|link= Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury Artículo principal 25px|link=Wikitrucos:Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury/Controles Controles y movimientos 25px|link=Wikitrucos:Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury/Guía del Modo Story Guía del Modo Story 25px|link=Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury/Créditos Créditos 25px|link=Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury/Versiones Comparación de versiones 25px|link=Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury/Galería de imágenes Galería de imágenes